Fun and Games
by Hayffielove
Summary: Haymitch and Effie play a fun game.


**I saw The Cowboy Way' the other day and got inspired to write this, Haymitch and Effie have been together for 2 years now and they couldn't be happier yes, they still had little fights like any normal couple but, they made it work. Effie moved in with Haymitch a while ago, Peeta and Katniss often visit them.**

It was their favourite little game they liked to play, Big Chief'.

Effie snuck around the house with just her panties on, she covered her breasts with her hands searching for Haymitch, that was when she heard him howl like a wolf, she smiled to herself she was close to finding him.

'Where are you Big Chief, Now where are you?'. she called out playfully while still sneaking around and searching through the house. 'I don't want to play if you're not going to play fair!'. Effie teased, she then made her way to the kitchen.

'Big Chief on trail of naked pale - face woman.' Haymitch announced.

Oh. Oh, no, What are you going to do when you find naked pale - face woman, Big Chief?!' Effie said making her way down the hallway, faking to sound scared, but she had the biggest smile on her face, she was loving this.

'Big Chief going to teach naked pale - face woman to play his Tom - Tom, Is much fun for Big Chief.' Haymitch told her.

'Oh no!, not that!' Effie said feigning scared once more.

That was when she has reached the bathroom to search it, she was about to turn around when Haymitch opened the shower curtain.

'Oh!' Effie gasped, she was caught by surprise when Haymitch opened the shower curtain and stood there in just a little piece of cloth covering himself.

'Oh. Big Chief'. Effie said seductively and walked over to him smiling.

'Now, time for naked pale - face woman ... to make Big Chief happy Chief'. Haymitch said cheekily with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, smirking at her as he crossed his arms over his naked chest still standing there.

'Oh. Why, you wicked old heathen!'. Effie said playfully, she then pulled off Haymitch's cloth he was wearing then she ran, Haymitch chased after her and ended up catching her, she let out a playful squeal as he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom where he placed Effie on the bed. He could feel the heat coming from her body and how wet she already was when he rubbed her clit which made her moan and that made him want her even more.

Effie then crawled over to him and gently pushed him down on his back and straddled him as she was on top of him she ran her nails down his body stopping just before his cock which she then began to stroke him which elicited a moan from Haymitch, he leaned up and kissed her neck, taking in her wonderful scent and when he kissed her he noted she tasted of sweet strawberries and Effie could taste the wonderful hint of whiskey when she kissed him back. She then gently pushed him back down on his back and lowered herself onto him and started moving at a steady pace while Haymitch took hold of Effie's hips as she moved, Effie looked down at Haymitch and into his blue eyes which were focused on her as well and smiled at him.

Haymitch then decided to reach up with his hands and caress Effie's breasts which made her moan out 'Haymitch' breathlessly. He then decided to turn the tables and flip Effie on her back so he was now on top of her he gave her another heated kiss and she playfully bit at his bottom lip, Haymitch started a steady pace again and with each stroke making Effie sigh or moan in return, he could feel her walls tightening and knew it wouldn't be long until she hit her peak and he wasn't far behind he felt Effie wrap her legs around his waist which gave him a different and wonderful position and he also saw Effie had a hold of the sheet bunched up in her hands, he leaned down and took turns in taking both of Effie's nipples and pinching them which made her buck under him and causing more friction between them and Effie couldn't stand it much longer, Haymitch felt her clamp down on him like a vice and they rode out their orgasm together with Haymitch spilling his seed inside Effie.

That was when Peeta and Katniss decided to come over for a visit and walked in with some freshly baked bread wrapped up and some fruit for them. 'Haymitch ... Effie where are you guys?' Peeta called out, then he heard a giggle, It was Effie, curious, he put the bread and fruit on the table and made his way down the hall and was met with the sight of Haymitch and Effie in a very intimate situation, he quickly and quietly made his way back to Katniss, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

'Uh, I think we better go now Katniss, I don't think Haymitch and Effie are up for having any guests at the moment.' He said nervously and with a blush on his cheeks, Katniss was unsure what Peeta meant until she heard another giggle and a gasp of Oh, Haymitch!'.

'Oh, uh ... I guess you're right we better go' Katniss said awkwardly and a blush creeping up on her face too.

They quickly and quietly exited the house, leaving the bread and fruit on the table, because judging from what they heard Haymitch and Effie were going to need it later, Peeta and Katniss were going to find it so awkward when they have to see them tomorrow they probably won't be able to look Haymitch and Effie in the eye for a while.


End file.
